Compressors used in air-conditioning and heat pump systems are typically mounted to an associated base plate through a vibration isolating mounting assembly. A typical vibration isolating mounting assembly includes elastomeric grommets disposed at the base of the compressor. These elastomeric grommets may act as feet for the compressor, maintaining the compressor above the base plate. The grommets support the weight of the compressor from its bottom and are spaced to prevent tipping. Further, the grommets vibrationally and acoustically isolate the compressor from the base plate. In such a mounting arrangement, resonance frequencies of the compressor may be inherently high and may tend to fall within the proximity of the compressor speed, thereby causing vibration and noise problems. When used in a mobile environment, such as on a vehicle, the problems of vibration and noise may be exacerbated by engine and road vibration.
One system for addressing the vibration of a compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,183 to Li et al. (the '183 patent). The '183 patent discloses a compressor stabilizing mount that includes a base support and isolator supports. The base support is disposed directly beneath the compressor, while the isolator supports extend along the side of the compressor. The base support carries most, if not all, of the weight of the compressor. The side isolators support little, if any, of the compressor weight, but serve to resist tipping and torsional movement of the compressor. Although the system disclosed in the '183 patent prevents the compressor from tipping, it may not provide a viable solution to the extra vibration and forces applied to the compressor when used in a mobile environment.
The present disclosure provides a compressor mounting system directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings of the currently available systems.